


I Hate Everything About You (Hidan x Reader)

by TrashySinner (goodonebarb)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Hidan swears alot, Arguing, F/M, Hate to Love, Hidan can't express his emotions very well, Love Confessions, Very Cheesy, it's cute or something, it's really stupid, super cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebarb/pseuds/TrashySinner
Summary: You never really got along with Hidan. No matter how calm you were he always managed to find something to rile you up. Today is no exception.





	I Hate Everything About You (Hidan x Reader)

The day had started as normal as any other. You were in between missions and looking for lunch. You had wandered into the kitchen feeling unusually cheerful. You were finally rested after the month long mission you had been on and you had even had time this morning to catch up on your favorite book. Nothing could ruin your mood as you began cooking up your favorite lunch.

Your glee was quickly shattered however. You could feel your heart sink the minute you caught a glimpse of silver hair strutting into the kitchen. You could instantly feel your blood pressure double. Hidan had been a long time source of rage and anxiety for you. Ever since joining the band of criminals he had gotten on your nerves. Something about his cocky attitude, constant teasing and merciless insults made your blood boil. You didn't hate him by any means, you actually liked a lot of things about him. You even had the tiniest bit of a repressed crush on him. But you were _absolutely_ certain he didn't feel the same. Not wanting to spoil your good mood you tried to ignore him. You left your freshly cooked lunch on the table as you rifled through the fridge for a drink.

You frowned unable to find the iced tea you had left in there earlier. “Damn bitch, I didn’t know you were such a good cook.” Hidan’s teasing voice was muffled by his chewing. You slowly began seething as you turned around to see Hidan smirking as he devoured your lunch. You could feel your rage slowly boiling inside of you. You did your best not to flip out. _I will not let him ruin my day._ You assured yourself. “I guess you are good for something, huh?” He asked chuckling to himself. He was impressed by how well you were holding back. Normally you would already be shouting at him.

You tried so hard not to let his comment bother you. You really did. Hidan had called you a lot of things. But you couldn’t stand being called useless. “At least I don’t have to rely on some bullshit god for my skills.” Your delivery was harsh and unforgiving. You could sense the enraged heat radiating from Hidan. “What did you just say?” He asked his tone dangerously quiet. You took great pleasure in your next line. “I said,” you paused as you stepped over to Hidan “Jashin. Is. Bull. Shit.” You accented each word with a poke to his chest.

Hidan straightened up to his most intimidating posture. His face was twisted into a red offended mess. “Well at least I’m not some good for nothing bitch who doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up!” His voice quickly crescendoed into an enraged shout. “It’s better than being a cocky fucking narcissistic bastard!” You shouted back trying to make your smaller frame as intimidating as you could. “Well at least I’m not a fucking short-ass like you!” He said taking a menacing step towards you. You backed up slightly. “Well at least I don’t spend all day sucking the dick of some fake deity!” You screeched. Hidan took another threatening step towards you. “Say that again whore! I’m gonna love sacrificing your sorry ass!” He said jabbing you in the chest with his index finger. “Asshole!” You screeched. “Cunt!” He shouted taking another step forward trapping you against the counter. You weren’t about to back down. “I hate your stupid fucking face!” You screeched. Hidan slammed his hands onto the counter caging you in. “I hate your dumb smile!” He yelled his wild eyes glaring straight into you. “I hate everything about you!” You retorted a bit taken aback by the weakness of his last insult. Hidan leaned closer his eyes staring into yours.

You were expecting another insult. What you got was a heated desperate smooch. Hidan pressed against you, sloppily mashing his mouth against yours. His chest heaved against yours. Your body seemed to act on its own accord kissing back with an equal amount of desperation. Hidan seemed to be pouring all of his anger into brutally pillaging your mouth. The kiss was utterly intoxicating. You weren’t necessarily angry about the chain of events. However you needed answers. Coming to your senses you gently pushed Hidan off.

You scanned his face trying to figure out the breathless satisfaction that lingered his face. “Sorry.” Hidan mumbled. The apology was more surprising than the kiss. “What for?” you asked quietly. “For arguing with you all the time. I just…you’re really hot when you’re angry.” He muttered the last part almost ashamed of what he was saying. You were even more confused. It had never crossed your mind that Hidan’s teasing could be some fucked up expression of affection. You glanced at him with a furrowed brow. “So…” you began unsure of how to continue. “I didn’t mean any of that shit…I just…I don’t know talking to you is really fucking hard.” Hidan concluded avoiding your gaze.

You just stared at him in disbelief. “I…I don’t actually hate you.” You said quietly, feeling guilty about all of the insults that you had hurdled his way. He looked at you with hopeful eyes seeming a bit flustered about everything. He then muttered something completely unintelligible. Your face twisted with confusion. “What did you say?” You asked. Hidan looked at you awkwardly. “I said…I really like you.” His sudden bashfulness was an interesting surprise. You gave him a warm smile that melted his heart. “I kind of like you too.” You responded giving him a gentle hug. He was a bit confused but hugged back happily.

“Alright something seems very wrong about this.” Kisame commented standing in the doorway of the kitchen next to Kakuzu. They had been standing undetected in the doorway, seeing more than either of them wanted to see. Kakuzu nodded. Kakuzu had known that Hidan had a bit of a thing for you; he never shut up about you. But he never imagined Hidan actually getting anywhere with you. Kakuzu watched in disgusted surprise as Hidan gave you a quick gentle second kiss. Kakuzu couldn’t handle it any longer. He turned to leave, but not without vocalizing his disapproval first. “You two are disgusting.”

Hidan looked over shocked to see Kisame and Kakuzu in the doorway. He glared at Kakuzu as he left. Once Kakuzu was out of Hidan’s line of sight he focused his intense stare at Kisame. Kisame got the message and muttered a quick apology before exiting. Feeling satisfied Hidan focused back on you. “Now. Where were we?” He asked a sly smirk crawling onto his features. You let out a soft giggle and pecked him on the cheek. “You were just about to ask me out on a date.” You said unable to contain your smile at the surprising turn of events. Hidan frowned in confusion “Wait I didn’t say shit about a date!” You put on a sad pout. “So you don’t want to date me?”  you asked feigning disappointment. Hidan raised his hands. “I was getting to it! Geez woman I had more shitty corny lines to get through. But…if you wanted to…I’d really like to try…a relationship.” He asked rather awkwardly. His awkwardness broke your heart. You wrapped your arms around him again. “I’d love to.”

You let out a content sigh as you separated from Hidan. “Who would’ve thought, huh?” you asked yourself. Hidan’s usual cocky grin returned as he rustled your hair. “Yeah miss goody-two-shoes and the badass sexy criminal. Who knew?” You chuckled at his remark and began making lunch for the second time that day; your good-mood was restored and had increased tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was fun to write, albeit really cliche. Also yes I totally based the title on the Three Days Grace song. Fight me I'm trash. Also I'm trying to work on writing more oneshots and short works. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
